Naruto Song Parodies
by Wondershippings
Summary: Just another Naruto Fanfic but with MUSIC! Shikaino, Naruhina, Sasusaku,nejitenten
1. Teardrops on my Ninja Star

Disclamer: I dont own Naruto or Teardrops on my guitar if I did Id be rich But Heres the song and original lyrics

size=1 width=100% noshade>

Inos P.O.V.

Shika looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need and  
Everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That Sand Nin he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without  
Shika talks to me, I laugh cause He's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

CHORUS  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my Ninja Star  
The only thing that keeps me wishin, wishin really far  
He's the song in the Bar I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do

Shika walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so geniusly  
The kind of person I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight,  
And give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
and know she's lucky cause

CHORUS  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my Ninja Star  
The only thing that keeps me wishin, wishin really far  
He's the song in the bar I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do

So I'll drive home alone,  
As I say goodnight  
I'll put our picture down  
and maybe everything will be alright

He's the reason for the teardrops on my Ninja Star

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the bar I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do

He's the time, taken up  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into

Shika looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see..

* * *

Read & Review or else 


	2. Byakugan Girl

Mwa HA HA were so mean to poor Hinata but Neji is funny Diclaimer: If we ownded I wouldnt have to tell you we dont

Naruto: Believe It!

Original Song & Lyrics:

size=1 width=100% noshade>

(Neji)Hi Hinata!  
Hi Neji!  
(Neji)You want to go for a ride?  
Sure Neji !  
(Neji)Jump In...

I'm a Byakugan girl, in a Konoha world  
Life in Byakugan, its fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, I can see you anywhere  
360 vision is bitichin

(Neji)Come on Hinata, let's go party!

I'm a Byakugan girl, in a Konoha world  
Life in Byakugan, its fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, I can see you anywhere  
360 vision is bitichin

I'm a blue pretty girl, in the Ninja world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your girlie

(Neji)You're Narutos doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in Byakugan

Slap me here, Punch me there, Kicky Scratchy

You can't touch, you can't play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Byakugan girl, in a Konoha world  
Life in Byakugan, its fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, I can see you anywhere  
360 vision is bitichin  
(Neji)  
Come on Hinata let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Hinata, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Hinata, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Hinata, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can be anyone you want me to be

(Neji) Come jump in, be my friend, let us see it all again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can't touch, you can't play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can't touch, you can't play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(Neji)  
Come on Hinata, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Hinata, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Hinata, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Hinata, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Byakugan girl, in a Konoha world  
Life in Byakugan, its fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, I can see you anywhere  
360 vision is bitichin

I'm a Byakugan girl, in a Konoha world  
Life in Byakugan, its fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, I can see you anywhere  
360 vision is bitichin

(Neji)  
Come on Hinata, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Hinata, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Hinata n, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Hinata, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
(Neji) Well Hinata, we're just getting started  
Oh, I hate you Neji!

* * *

Read & Review or else the evil bunny will get you (Look in profile) 


	3. What is Ramen?

Finally Naruto has A song Yea until father noticed the authors have turned it away to me kiba AND ME CHOJI Kiba: So me and butterfly boy will take request Choji: Whatever you dog next is shika and soon sakura Kiba Disclaimer: If we owned wed find a way to put shika and ino together Choji : Damn strait DIE SANDWHORE... and the song is in the profile Kiba: READ & REVIEW OR THE PUPPETS WILL GET YOU Choji: AND GARRA

* * *

What is ramen

Oh kyubi , don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

Oh, Gama don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

What is ramen

Yeah

Oh, I don't know why you're not there

I give you my love, but you don't care

So what is chicken and what is Miso

Gimme a sign

What is Ramen

Oh Grandma Tsunade , don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

What is Ramen

Oh Pervy sage, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

Hinata:

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

Oh, I don't know, what can I do

What else can eat, it's up to you

I know we're one, just me and you

I can't go on

What is Ramen

Oh Sakura, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

What is Ramen

Oh Sasuke, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

Hinata:

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

Hinata:

What is ramen, oooh, oooh, oooh

What is ramen, oooh, oooh, oooh

What is ramen

Oh Neji, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

Don't hurt me

Don't hurt me

I want no other, no other ramen

This is your bowl, our chopsticks

When we are together, I need you forever

Is it love

What is ramen

Oh iruka, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

What is Ramen

Oh Kakashi, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more (Hinata: oooh, oooh)

What is ramen

Oh Ichiraku, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

What is ramen

Oh Yondaime, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more (Hinata: oooh, oooh)

What is Ramen?


	4. Ode To a SuperNinja

Kiba: Yea Shika if wondershippings ever gets Me ,Myself and Ino up the whole pants on fire thing will make sense Asuma: Apparently he kept the boxers. Choji: THATS JUICY Kiba: Thatll make sense too arent you dead asuma? Choji: Asumas Not dead Asuma: I cant be dead I sing this song Kiba: Well in that case kurenais looking for you Asuma: I have to go Choji: Shes not really looking for him is she Kiba:Nope Choji: Disclaimer: If we owned it Temari would be dead Kiba: Wondershippings and ourselfs dont like her much Choji: THATS AN UNDERSTATEMENT SNICKERDOODLES ARE EVIL Kiba : Thatll make sense too Kiba : so now that asumas gone you get to sing choji

* * *

Asuma: 

Poor Shikamaru Nara was pitiful  
Couldn't have been any shyer  
Ino still wouldn't notice him  
Even if his pants was on fire

But then one day he went to that Chunin Exam  
That Hokage gave him a vest  
Oh, and now Shika Yells Orders at the headquarters  
And he's sleepin' all over town

La li la, li de da  
La la, li le la da dum

Throw us a Kunai, you're the Shika-Man  
Throw us a kunai tonight  
'Cause we're all in the mood for a ninja now  
And there's evil doers to fight

Now Kiba the dog boy's a friend of his  
Who horns in on Ino  
But to his great surprise it seems she prefers guys  
Who have bigger brains

" In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. This is true. But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. "  
That's the catch phrase of old Kakashi sensei  
If you missed it, don't worry, they'll say the line  
Again and again and again

Oh, la la la, di de da  
La la, di di da da dum

Now Orochimarus a billionaire Sannin  
Who never had time for Kiba  
But then something went screwy and before you knew he  
Was trying to kill everyone

And he's ridin' around on that Snake thing  
And he's Sinkkin ' his teeth into peoples necks  
Yes, he's wearin' that dumb Purple bow  
But he's scarier without it on

Throw us a kunai, you're the Shika-Man  
Throw us a kunai tonight  
'Cause you're brave and you're strong and so limber now  
But where'd you come up with that outfit ?

It's a pretty sad day at the funeral  
Orochimaru has bitten the dust  
And I heard Kiba said he wants Shika -Man dead  
Aw, but his buddy Shikamaru he can trust

Oh, and Ino is all hot for Shikamaru now  
Aw, but Shikamaru , he just shuts her down  
Ino , don't you cry, you can give it a try  
Again when the timeskip comes 'round

Oh, la la la, di de da  
La la, di di da da dum

Throw us a kunai, you're the Shika-Man  
Throw us a kunai tonight  
'Cause we all sure could use us a ninja now  
And we think that you'll do all right


	5. Big Kunoichi Dont Cry

Kiba: Soo Sadd Choji: Sooo JUICY Kiba: This is Sniff Sakuras Sniff Song Starts Balling Choji:While comforting Kiba: In case you didnt guess its about sasuke Kiba: Its soooooooooooooo sad Still Balling Shikamaru: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS SHIKAMAN SHIT Choji: Well you needed a song parodie you can say our disclaimer if you want Shika: Ok, Disclaimer If we owned Naruto Shika would have a backbone and tell ino he Loves Her WAIT WHAT IM GONNA KILL YOU CHOJI Choji: AHHHHHHHHHHH Choji starts running and shika is chasing him Kiba: You sniff Might sniff need a box Sniff Of tissues Starts Balling Again

* * *

La Da Da Da 

The smell of your jacket lingers on me now

Your probably on your way back to Orochimaru

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

To be with myself and center clarity,

Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with Naruto

It's personal, Myself and I

I've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a Genin misses their headband

But I've got to get a move on with my training

Its time to be a big kunoichi now

And big kunoichi don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

The path that I'm walking

I must go alone

I must take the genin steps until I'm a full Jonin ,full Jonin

Shippings don't always have a happy ending, do they

And I foreseek Sai ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with Naruto

It's personal, Myself and I

I've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a Genin misses their headband

But I've got to get a move on with my training

Its time to be a big kunoichi now

And big kunoichi don't cry

Like the little academy mate in the academy yard

We'll play jacks and ninja cards

Ill be your best friend and you'll be my

Sensei

Yes you can hold my hand if you want to

Cause I want to hold yours too

Well be teammates and apprentices and share our secret worlds

But its time for me to go home

Its getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself instead of, clarity

Peace,Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with Naruto

It's personal, Myself and I

I've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a Genin misses their headband

But I've got to get a move on with my training

Its time to be a big kunoichi now

And big kunoichi don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

la da da da


	6. Kibalicious

Kiba: Finally I got parodied unfortunately Choji couldnt be with us cuz Shika put him in the hospital and then proceeded to cry about it Dont ask cuz i dont know but ino made Cookies oh and my guest hosts are the rest of my team Hinata : I'm a Byakugan girl, in a Konoha world Shino: I like Bugs Kurenai: You should say that someone came up with the "word" Kiblicious but you put it in the song Kiba: Damn you guys are more annoying then Choji and Konohamaru wait just a miniute is he named after the-- Kurenai: Anyways if we ownwed the show Konohamaru would kick hanabis ass. Kiba: Come back to me Choji Shino: I like Bugs Hinata : I like NARUTO

* * *

feat. Shino

Four, tres, two, uno

[Shino

Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it

The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious

[Kiba

Kibalicious definition make them girls go loco

They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo

You can see me, you can squeeze me

I am easy, I ain't sleazy

I got reasons why I tease 'em

Ladies just come and go like seasons

Kibalicious (Hinata & Kurenai: So delicious)

But I am promiscuous

And if you was suspicious

All that gay shit is fictitious

I flex muscles (Yeeaaaaah)

That makes them Girls on hot, hot

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got

So delicious (Hinata & Kurenai: It's hot, hot)

So delicious (:Those girls are hot ,Hot)

So delicious (Hinata & Kurenai: they wanna slice of what hes got)

Kibalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Kibalicious def-, Kibalicious def-, Kibalicious def- [def fading echo

Kibalicious definition make them boys go crazy

They always claim they know me

Comin' to me call me Kibby(Hey Kibby)

I'm the K to the I, B, B the Y

And can't no other guy put it down like me

I'm Kibalicious (Hinata & Kurenai: so delicious)

My body stay vicious

I be up in the training grounds just working on my fitness

He's my witness (oooh wee)

I make yo' girl Hot Hot

And she be lining down the block just to watch what I got

So delicious (Hinata & Kurenai: It's hot, hot)

So delicious (I make them girls hot hot)

So delicious (Hinata & Kurenai: they wanna slice of what hes got)

Kibalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby

If you really want me

Honey get some patience

Maybe then you'll get a taste

I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be Sexy with sexy

It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

[Shino

K to the I to the B B Y Boy you tasty, K to the I to the B B Y Boy you

tasty

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit

it Kibby

[Kiba

[Rap

All the time I turn around always girlies gather round always looking at me up

and down looking at my

(uuhh)

I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little boy I don't

wanna take your girl

And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how

the girls wanna eat it

But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

Cuz' they say she

Delicious (Hinata & Kurenai: So delicious)

But I ain't promiscuous

And if you was suspicious

All that gay shit is fictitious

I flex Muscles (Yeeaaaaah)

That makes them girls hot hot

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

Four, tres, two, uno

My body stay vicious

I be up in the training Ground working on my fitness

He's my witness (oooh wee)

I make yo' girl Hot hot

And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Kibalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Kibalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

[Will I Am

K to the I to the B BY Boy you tasty, K to the I, to the B B Y Boy you

tasty

K to the I to the B B Y Boy you tasty, K to the I , to the, to the (four, tres,

two, uno)

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four,

tres, two, uno)

K to the I to the B BY Boy you tasty, K to the I, to the B B Y Boy you

tasty

K to the I to the B B Y Boy you tasty, K to the I , to the, to the four, tres,

two, uno

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the

D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the four,

tres, two, uno


	7. Circles

Kiba: Seeing as Choji still in the hospital Whisperring offstage How bad can you beat a fat guy up Tsunade Tsunade: Pretty bad Kibalicious Kiba: I knew that was gonna come back and haunt me so my co-host is that skinny blond girl Ino: Your so annoyying Kibalicious Kiba: Alright but you get to read the disclaimer Ino: Yea If we owned the show Ino would own temari HUH I dont get it Kiba: You Dont have to

* * *

Shikamaru:

Circles

She's spinning me around in circles

Again

Oh, that skinny blonde girl

Something about the ages

(Stop it, stop it!)

I Fell Asleep during instructions again

Oh, that skinny blonde girl

(Cut it out, I'm soloing!)

She took me to different places

Like the Konoha Flower Shop

And the Battle Arena

I had to borrow her Kunai Knife

Working on the night staff

At the Ninja Academy

I totally found out her Justsu

Oh, that skinny blonde girl

And the circles, and the ages, and the ages

(Man, I told you not to bring that thing here...)

(uhh...where am I...Is that song really in G?)


	8. Sasukes Not Dead

Choji: When Ino finally did get our disclaimer last chapter she hunted down Kiba and hes currently in hiding so joining me is Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto: Dattebayo I mean uhh Believe It Sasuke: I AM NOT AN EMO Choji: Ok our next song stars Naruto and i guess indirectly sasuke wait why doesnt sasuke have a song yet Recives not from wondershippings Apprently we cant find a song that fits Sasuke and were still pissed at him for what he did to sakura Sasuke: Thats not fair Naruto: Lifes not fair get over it Hey I watched that movie with sakura last weekend Sasuke Has it been proven that you have A.D.H.D. yet? Nartuo: Nope Choji: If we owned it TEMARI WOULD ROTT IN HELL FOR ETERNITY Sasuke: DAMN STRAIT Naruto: DATTEBAYO UHH.. I MEAN BELIEVE IT!!!

* * *

NARUTO:

Sasuke man,

Where did we go wrong?

Seems like just yesterday we were setting fire to Kiba underwears.

(KIBA: That WAS yesterday!)

NARUTO:This one's for you...

I got mad at Sasuke

(Uh!)

For screwing up the A rank mission

(Uh!)

I hope I don't see his name in the paper,

In the obituaries,

'Cause that would mean he's dead

Sasuke is not dead

I'm so glad Sasuke is not dead

Sasuke is not dead

(Kiba: Dead!)

I'm so glad Sasuke is not dead

Sasuke is not dead

(Akamaru: DAAH!)

I'm so glad Sasuke is not--

Just the claps!

Just the claps!

Uh!

Uh!

(Kiba, I had no idea you had any rhythm!)

(KIBA: Oh sure, I got TONS of rhythm!)

Uh!

Uh!

(Alright, guys, keep it rolling for me.)

Keep it rolling.)

Come on,

I cracked jokes at Sasuke

But in my defense, he cracked Jokes at me first

I hope he doesn't end up in a hearse

At the cemetery,

'Cause once again that would mean that he's dead

Sasuke is not dead

I'm so glad Sasuke is not dead

Sasuke is not dead

(Whoa, where'd these Genin come from?)

I'm so glad Sasuke is not dead

Sasuke is not dead

(Your Justus Look great!)

I'm so glad Sasuke is not dead

Sasuke is not dead

I'm so glad Sasuke is not dead

Sasuke is not dead

I'm so glad Sasuke is not dead

Sasuke Is not dead...

I'm so glad Sasuke is not...

Dea--------duh!

Sasuke is not dead

(Sasuke is not dead)

Sasukes not dead

(Sasuke is not dead)

No, Sasuke s not dead!

(Sasuke is not dead!)

Oh yeah, Sasuke's not dead!

(Sasuke is not dead)

Oh, he's dead...

(Sasuke is not dead)

NO, he's NOT dead!

(Sasuke is not dead)

I said Sasuke's not dead now

(Sasuke is not dead!)

No, The Sasuke 's not dead

(Sasuke is not dead)

Had to go to the store!

(Sasuke is not dead)

Pick up maybe Ramen(?)

(Sasuke is not dead)

They're out of Instant

(Sasuke is not dead)

At least Sasuke's not dead!

(Sasuke is not dead)

Little Sasuke's not dead!

(Sasuke is not dead)

Sasuke is not dead!

(Sasuke is not dead)

No, he's never been dead

(Sasuke is not dead)

I said Sasuke's not dead

(Sasuke is not dead)

Oh...Dead!

(Sasuke is not dead)

No, he's not dead!

(Sasuke is not dead)

I know he's not dead!

(Sasuke is not dead)

No, he's not dead

(Sasuke is not dead)

No, he's not dead

(Sasuke is not dead)

No, Sasukes not dead!

SASUKE 'S NOT DEAD!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-oh...


	9. I Want Barbeque!

Choji: KIBA!!!!! Kiba:CHOJI (run toward each other and hug pull apart) Kiba: Well that was gay Choji: Mmmhmmm Kiba: What happened when I was gone Choji: Oh the usual I ranted about temari Sasuke complainded and Naruto Dattebayoed ummm I mean Believed It Kiba: Wait a sec we dislike temari so much we dont capilize her name Choji:Damn Strait oh and buy the way you might wanna stop reading us after this chapter Kiba: Were Walking,Talking Spoiler alets and Conspiracies theorys Choji: Hey we were RIGHT About the Min... i mean the fourth Kiba: If we owned it I Would getting paid better Choji:DATTEBAYO!!! Kiba:BELIEVE IT!!!!!!

* * *

Choji: I know a ninja who's tough but sweet 

He's so good, he can't be beat

He's got All the Food that I desire

Sets the summer grill on fire

I want Barbeque, I want Barbeque

Go to see it when the sun goes down

Ain't no finer place in town

You're my guy, give me just what I ordered

So juicy, you make my mouth water

I want candy, I want candy

Barbeque on the beach, there's nothing better

But I like Barbeque Cuz it taste better

Some day soon I'll make you mine,

Then I'll have Barbeque all the time

I want Barbeque, I want Barbeque

I want Barbeque, I want Barbeque...

* * *

Kiba: Read and Review or Choji will eat you!!!!! 


	10. Itachi Uciha

Kiba: Here Ya Go Sasuke Your own song Choji: Technically its for all Uchias Kiba: Shut Up I have A very Bad Feeling were going to be killed by Chidori very soon Choji: Meep Kiba: Maybe Someone will save us Choji: After weve pissed everyone off I dont think theyll come and save us Kiba: I can hope cant I Choji: No not really Kiba: Oh well... wait my shikaino senses are tingling Cho we gotta go Choji: Songs in the profile and we dont own it Wait For me Kibby

* * *

Aah, look at all the lonely Uchihas  
Aah, look at all the lonely Uchihas 

Itachi Uchiha kills the whole clan while Sasuke is nowhere to be found  
There was no sound  
Tobi Uchiha Waits at the window, wearing the face that he keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?

All the lonely Uchihas  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely Uchihas  
Where do they all belong?

Sasuke Uchiha has a curse mark that everyone fears

No one comes near.  
Look at Orbito savings the lives of the friends that he had  
Oh how Sad

All the lonely Uchihas  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely Uchihas  
Where do they all belong?

Aah, look at all the lonely Uchihas  
Aah, look at all the lonely Uchihas

All of the Uchihas bid their lives good farewell  
Itachi is going to hell  
Fugaku Uchiha killed by his son that he always had favored the most  
Where is his ghost?

All the lonely Uchihas  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely Uchihas  
Where do they all belong?


	11. Come back to konoha

Kiba: Our new parody Choji: Sorry about the slowness Kiba: Go watch our vid search Wonderrshippings on youtube Disclaimer: If wed owned something bad would hapen to tema

Sakura: He said he needed a break

A little time to think

Naruto: But then he went to Otoga

With some guy named Orocho

Kakashi: That he met in the Forrest.

Theres nothing wrong with Otoga

Sakura: Except the snow and the rain.

Naruto: I really like Kabuto

Kakashi: And I'd love to see

Naruto: The Rock 'n Roll Hall of Fame.

Sakura: So when you're done

Doing whatever

And when you're through

Proving whoever

You know the Land of fire

Will be right here waiting for you.

Naruto: Come back to Konoha

Sakura: It's just not the same

Since you went away

Naruto: Before you lose your jutsu

And forget all about

Kakashi: The ninja way

Choji: There's a seat for you at the chunin exams

Sakura: And I've got every slow dance saved

Shika: Besides the Japanese food sucks

North of here anyway.

Naruto: I think we made a mistake

It's not that easy to take

He went to make a deposit

Then he cleaned out his closet

Kakashi: Guess I'll sit here and wait

Naruto: For him to come back home

(Sakura: I wish he'd come back home)

Naruto: It shouldn't take very long

(Sakura: So long, so long)

Sakura: I bet he misses the sunrise

Naruto: and Nana's fruit pies

(but I could be wrong)

Naruto: So when you're done

Doing whatever

And when you're through

Proving whoever

You know the Land of fire

Will be right here waiting for you.

Tsunade: Come back to Konoha

Ino: It's just not the same

Since you went away

Kakashi: I bet you missed your exit

And drove right on through the Land of fire

There's a seat for you at the chunin exams

Sakura: And I've got every slow dance saved

Shika: Besides the Japanese food sucks

Kiba: North of here anyway

Naruto Uzumaki wants you back

Sakura Haruno wants you back

Tenten wants you back

And the Hyuga sisters want you back

Team 10 wants you back

Kakashi: And Kakashi wants you back

Naruto: I got a premonition

I'm taking a petition

And the all of Konohas gonna sign

Random Villagers 1-10 and the Konoha 11

Come back to Konoha

It's just not the same

Since you went away

Before you lose your jutsu

And forget all about

The ninja way

There's a seat for you at the chunin exams

And I've got every slow dance saved

End group singing

Sakura: Come back to Konoha

Naruto: It's just not the same

Since you went away

Kakashi: Before you lose your jutsu

And forget all about

The ninja way

Shika: There's a seat for you at the chunin exams

Sakura: And I've got every slow dance saved

Besides the Japanese food sucks

North of here anyway.

Naruto: Besides the Japanese food sucks

North of here anyway

Shika: Besides the Japanese food sucks

North of here anyway Naruto: yeah!


	12. Im Japanese

Kiba: Haha Asumas in trouble with Kurenai sensei Choji: Shut it stupid Kiba: Ok Choji: Here people the song is from scrubs Kiba: As in the t.v. show from the episode Choji: My Musical Kiba: Go read the fanfic where shika goes crazy. Choji: If we owned naruto shikatema wouldnt excist READ & REVIEW

* * *

Kurenai: I've had it up to here  
So let me make it very clear  
Because I swear I'll never clue you in again  
Every time that you profess  
I come from South Korea --  
Asuma: Yes?  
Kurenai: For the last time, Asuma, I'm Japanese! 

Asuma: Don't make a big to-do  
I was simply testing you  
Kurenai: Then why'd you tell Kakashi. our baby's "Japean"?

Asuma: Babe, you know I know the truth  
Kurenai: Well, I need a little proof  
So list all you know about me, or no sex again

Asuma: Uh... Let's see...  
Your name is Kurenai  
Kurenai: Oh, yes  
Asuma: You are Asian  
Kurenai: Impressive  
Asuma: You're a ninja, your mother's dead  
And, wait -- I got it!  
Three sisters  
Kurenai: Asuma!  
Asuma: Two sisters?  
Well, I'm sure you have a brother who's a huge jerk-off!

Kurenai: Tell me, what's my middle name?  
Asuma: Okay, I'm tired of this game  
Let's forget it, I give up, I guess you win again  
But it's not just me who gets mixed up  
By all this crazy ethnic stuff!

Shika: Sorry, even I know, she's Japanese!  
How Troublesome!

Kurenai: Did I grow up in Konoha or was it Takiga?  
How long before we met was I a ninja?  
Was our wedding song the Celine dion or Boston?  
Am I freakin' Korean or Japanese?

Asuma: The thing is guys remember facts  
Like what Shikamarus IQ last year, which was three-oh-two!  
And that is why our brains are maxed  
And there's no room for things like birthdays or ethnicities!

Kurenai: Well, thank you for that glimpse into the workings of the inner man  
Asuma: Let's talk about your job and not the fact that you're...  
Kurenai: Japanese!

Asuma: You're not staying home from work  
Kurenai: Will that make you happy, Asuma?  
Asuma: I'll support you if you choose to earn the yen

Kurenai: Then I'll return to work today!  
Now, you're sure that that's okay?  
Asuma: I say "Hai" -- which is "yes" in Japanese!  
And Korean!  
Kurenai: Asuma!

Asuma: But you're Japanese!


	13. More than a Shikaino Feeling

Kiba: Dude get rid of the pig Choji: Dont diss shika Kiba: Any requests and well do them Choji: Im sure you want someone to request Yuki Kiba: Im her guard nin and thats all Choji: She has significance people if you read Me myself & Ino and review we might tell you who she is ...Besides Kibas crush Kiba: STFU CHO Both: DISSclaimer: If we owned naruto temari would die upon meeting shika

* * *

Shika: I looked out this morning and the sun was gone

Turned on some music to start my day

I lost myself in a familiar song

I closed my eyes and I sleeped away

Shika: It's more than a feeling (Choji: more than a feeling)

When I see that old game we used to play (Kiba: more than a feeling)

I begin dreaming (Asuma: more than a feeling)

'till I see Ino walk away

I see my Ino walkin' away

Shika: So many people have come and gone

Their faces fade as the years go by

Yet I still recall as I wander on

as clear as the clouds in the summer sky

Shika: It's more than a feeling (Choji: more than a feeling)

When I see that old game we used to play (Kiba: more than a feeling)

I begin dreaming (Asuma: more than a feeling)

'till I see Ino walk away

I see my Ino walkin' away

Shika: When Everything's tiring and troublesome

I hide under my covers, forget the day

and dream of a girl I used to know

I closed my eyes and she slipped away

She slipped away

Shika: It's more than a feeling (Choji: more than a feeling)

When I see that old game we used to play (Kiba: more than a feeling)

I begin dreaming (Asuma: more than a feeling)

'till I see Ino walk away


	14. One Spoiler

Choji: You Suck Kiba Kiba: quite to the contrary I RULE KIBALICIOUS 4EVER Choji: Yoou have two songs Kiba: It was worth it Choji: fine Disclaimer: If we owned it Kiba Wouldnt have two songs in the parodies. Kiba:STFU Cho

* * *

Kiba: Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the spoilers

One swing ahead of the flagging

I download only what I can't afford

(That's Everything!)

One jump ahead of the Hokage

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Crowd of angry villagers: Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

Kiba: Just a little spoiler, guys

Crowd: Rip him open, take it back, guys

Kiba: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Akamaru!

Kunoichi: Who?

Oh it's that Kiba's hit the bottom.

He's become a one-man rise in crack pairings

Kurenai: I'd blame friends except he hasn't got 'em

Kiba Gotta spoil to ship, gotta ship to live

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the shippers

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a penname

One jump ahead of the sandwhore

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Crowd: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Kiba: Let's not be too hasty

Hanabi: Still I think he's rather tasty

Kiba: I'm 5 years your senior

Otherwise we'd get along

Choji: Wrong!

Kiba: One jump ahead of the Hokage

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the shikatemas

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of a shipping disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump

* * *

READ & REVIEW OR BE ATTACKED BY BAND GEEK ZOMBIES


	15. Shipping

Kiba: Cho your obsessed Choji: I am not (yelling) we Must keep the balance of the universe in order by SHIPPING uh ha ha Kiba: Ok buddy see things below Choji: If we owned it this wouldn't be fiction... AND TEMARI WOULD PARISH UNMERICIFULLY

NARUHINANARUTO/HINATA

NEJITENTENNEJI TENTEN (Kiba: You can't be this dumb can you?)

SASUSAKU SASUKE/SAKURA

SHIKAINO SHIKAMARU/INO

YUKIBBY YUKI(O.C.)/KIBA

TSURAIYA TSUNADE/JIRAIYA

ASUKURE ASUMA/KURENAI

* * *

I hate the Shipping's Today

There so good to me I know but I can't change

I tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe

I'm a physco underneath; innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried; Must've been relief to see the shikaino side

I can understand how you'd be so confused

I don't envy you; I'm a little bit of every shipping

all rolled into one

I'm a Naruhina, I'm a Nejitenten

I'm a Yukibby I'm a Tsuraiya

I'm a Sasusaku I'm a Shikaino

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your shipping hell I'm your shipping dream

I'm nothing in between

You know I wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am

This may mean you'll have to be a stronger shipper

Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous

And I'm ranting to extremes; Tomorrow I will change shipping's

And today won't mean a thing

I'm a Naruhina, I'm a Nejitenten

I'm a Yukibby I'm a Tsuraiya

I'm a Sasusaku I'm a Shikaino

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your shipping hell I'm your shipping dream

I'm nothing in between

You know I wouldn't want it any other way

Musical Break

Just when you think, you got them figured out

The Shipping's already changin'

I think it's cool; you do what you do

And don't try to save me

I'm a Naruhina, I'm a Nejitenten

I'm a Yukibby I'm a Tsuraiya

I'm a Sasusaku I'm a Shikaino

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your shipping hell I'm your shipping dream

I'm nothing in between

You know I wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a naruhina, I'm a Yukibby

I'm a Shipper on my knees

When your hurt; when you suffer

I'm your shikaino undercover

I've been sasusaku; I'm revived

Can't say asukure is not alive

You know I wouldn't want it any other way


End file.
